Carr
Carr (Japanese: チャクラ Chakra) is a member of Team Rocket in the Pokémon Adventures manga. History Carr makes his first appearance in the Icefall Cave on . There, he attacks , , , and Lorelei. Angry about the recent events that happened on the Sevii Islands, Red attacks Carr and demands to know what Team Rocket is up to. Carr simply responds by having his in Red's face. Although Lorelei manages to get everyone away from the attack, Carr files an arrest warrant for Red, Blue, and under the threat of destroying the Sevii Islands. While they wait for the three to be handed to them, Carr is tasked with destroying . Although he manages to cause much destruction, Carr is soon defeated by Red, who went to the island to stop him. Red interrogates Carr into revealing that Team Rocket's plan was to use the Pokédex holders to lure out . When Deoxys arrives, Carr watches the battle against it and Red. He uses the battle as an opportunity to gather information on Deoxys with his black Pokédex. After Red is defeated, Carr retreats with Sird to the Rocket Warehouse, where he finds a picture of a and his being held by a younger . He quickly realizes that the boy is Giovanni's son, and that their plan to capture Deoxys was so that they can use its tracking powers to find the long-lost child and return him to his father. When Giovanni uses Deoxys to search for his son, Carr begins getting angry because he assumes that they're searching for Giovanni's son that they can make him the successor of Team Rocket. Since Giovanni had already promised leadership of Team Rocket to one of the Three Beasts, Carr felt like he was nothing more than a tool. Furious, Carr attempts to attack with one of his Forretress, only to be stopped by Deoxys's tentacles. Afterward, Giovanni has Sird and Orm dump Carr into a storage room for the moment. Later, when Red and defeat Giovanni and Deoxys in battle, the airship they are battling on suddenly begins tilting over. The culprit is revealed to be Carr, who managed to escape from the storage room and hijacked the ship for his revenge. Calling himself the next leader of Team Rocket, Carr plans to drive the airship into a building and kill everyone inside. He manages to knock Orm off, but Sird has her knock him out of the driver's seat. This doesn't faze Carr, as he reveals that he planted ten Forretress in the airship and commanded them to use to blow the airship to pieces. He uses one Forretress to explode and send Sird flying out of the ship and plummeting to the ground. Carr escapes on his , leaving everyone else inside to try and stop the destruction he will cause. With Deoxys's help, Red manages to find and defeat all ten Forretress. Eventually, the airship is prevented from crashing by , who uses its powers to levitate the ship to safety. In the ninth chapter, Carr is revealed to have gathered the last remnants of Team Rocket in an attempt to revive the group with himself as leader. When he brags about his takeover, he is approached by the , Archer, Ariana, Proton, and Petrel. They easily defeat Carr and overthrow him, deeming Giovanni the only rightful leader of the organization as it was like in the past. Later, Carr is seen held up in a jail cell, still injured from the attack he suffered at the hands of the Four Generals. Upon seeing Petrel disguised as , he blurts out that Silver is actually the son of Giovanni. This information causes Petrel to devise a plan to betray his teammates and get on Giovanni's good side. Pokémon . He uses these Pokémon as bombs, which he uses to cause much destruction with their powerful Explosion technique. When Carr went power-mad, he hid all eleven on the Team Rocket airship and commanded them all to blow it up. They were stopped by Red, who used Deoxys's power to find where they were all hidden. Forretress's only known move is ; one of them also knows .}} was first used to attack Five Island. It used its attack to lay waste to the town from above with its ability to float in the air. Later, it fought against Red, only to be defeated by his Poli. Steelix's known moves are and .}} is Carr's last known Pokémon. Carr used this to escape from the Team Rocket airship, which was rigged to explode by Carr's Forretress. None of Skarmory's moves are known.}} Trivia *Carr and his teammates are based on various fictional monsters. In Carr's case, he is based on the . *Although it is never specified if Carr uses a certain type of Pokémon, all of his respective team mates are Steel types. Names Category:Pokémon Adventures characters Category:Members of Team Rocket Category:Steel-type Trainers de:Remus (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) es:Carr fr:Chakra it:Carr ja:チャクラ zh:查克拉